


Can't Speak, Heart Won't Beat

by viktuurilikemysoul (theshapeshifterandthewitch)



Series: Rainbow After Rain [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Disability, Gen, Human AU, Human Experimentation, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshapeshifterandthewitch/pseuds/viktuurilikemysoul
Summary: No summary. Summary bad. Short but good story. That is all you need to know.





	Can't Speak, Heart Won't Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times over here in OC land!  
> Eemeli: Fasta Åland  
> Olivia: The rest of the Islands  
> I do not speak Finnish. Finnish is from Google Translate.  
> I do speak some Swedish. Swedish is mostly not from Google Translate. There will be mistakes as I am still learning.  
> Chapter 1 title from Arrival in Nara by Alt-J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 1  
> Not much you can say about them at this point, so this one is short

One bright May day, a pair of twins were born in the Finnish countryside. The sun, rarely seen that far North, shone on them as if they were Jesus himself. In actuality, they were perfectly normal, with the exception of being orphaned the moment they were born.

The children were alone for what felt like days, hunger rendering them unable to cry for help. By some stroke of luck they were found an inch from death by a young girl and her father, who took the twins home with them.

These twins were Eemeli and Olivia Väinämöinen.

~

For a year, the twins lived as other babies do, learning and discovering, being filmed and loved. They had parents who loved them and a sister who played with them. They lived a charmed life of love and happiness, and all but forgot the meaning of hardship.

 

But all good things must come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is total shit but oh well.


End file.
